


Sconosciuti

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #063. Do Not Disturb.Lo avevano fatto innumerevoli volte, ma ancora non cercavano di comprendere a pieno ciò che quel loro rapporto, apparentemente solo fisico, sembrava significare. Accettare le cose come venivano, in realtà, non era mai stato tra le corde di Erwin, eppure per quella volta – durante quelle settimane, quei mesi – lo aveva fatto, conscio di non poterlo spiegare solamente con la ragione quel loro ricercarsi, trovarsi e amarsi furiosamente, con fretta, ma altrettanta fiducia e sicurezza, come se in fondo fossero consapevoli davvero l'uno dell'anima dell'altro.





	Sconosciuti

Era paradossale come finissero sempre a divorarsi ogni volta. Bastava uno sguardo, una carezza, un semplice passarsi di fianco anche casuale per strada e, irrimediabilmente, finivano per stringersi l'uno sull'altro.  
Non erano che semi-sconosciuti, lo erano sempre stati, eppure sembrava che i loro corpi – o forse erano più le loro anime – si attirassero irrimediabilmente, l'una verso l'altra. Era stato così fin dalla prima volta e, ancora, continuava. Un passo dopo l'altro, avevano finito per correre a perdifiato nel primo albergo disponibile, finivano sempre così, ogni volta. E non aveva importanza che si leggesse nei loro sguardi che, malgrado la richiesta di due letti singoli, avrebbero finito per farlo su uno solo, finendo anche a terra talvolta. Era così chiaro, ma allo stesso tempo non lo era.  
Cosa li spingeva? Un'attrazione irresistibile, forse? Erwin se lo era chiesto spesso, sin dalla prima volta che aveva incrociato quegli occhi argentei, fin dalla prima volta che avevano condiviso un amplesso; sapeva che non era stato solo quello, lo aveva _sentito_ : qualcosa, dentro di sé, aveva gioito di quel contatto, di quell'unione, e non era soltanto il suo istinto, era qualcosa di più forte.  
Lo avevano fatto innumerevoli volte, ma ancora non cercavano di comprendere a pieno ciò che quel loro rapporto, apparentemente solo fisico, sembrava significare. Accettare le cose come venivano, in realtà, non era mai stato tra le corde di Erwin, eppure per quella volta – durante quelle settimane, quei mesi – lo aveva fatto, conscio di non poterlo spiegare solamente con la ragione quel loro ricercarsi, trovarsi e amarsi furiosamente, con fretta, ma altrettanta fiducia e sicurezza, come se in fondo fossero consapevoli davvero l'uno dell'anima dell'altro.  
E così erano ancora su uno di quei letti singoli di un albergo come tanti, le coperte disfatte nella fretta e nella consapevolezza di non voler attendere ulteriormente, l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, le gambe strette ai suoi fianchi, le braccia sopra le sue spalle e le unghie che gli graffiavano la schiena con foga, con urgenza e aspettativa. Lo sfregarsi, il toccarsi non bastava mai, così come dimostravano i gemiti soffocati nelle loro bocche, i loro corpi frementi e tremanti di eccitazione, i loro sessi che si stimolavano uno con l'altro, premuti tra i loro corpi, con la differenza sostanziale di due stazze completamente diverse, ma complementari.  
Il biondo grano e il nero pece dei capelli che si mescolavano ad ogni bacio, mentre i loro occhi chiari si fissavano, di quella febbrile frenesia che non riuscivano mai a placare, neppure dopo aver condiviso uno, due, tre amplessi di fila.  
«A-adesso...» mugolò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, tenendosi, allargando maggiormente le gambe per poterlo accogliere; Erwin annuì, la fronte sudata e gli occhi febbrili di passione, mentre gli afferrava entrambe le caviglie e lo schiacciava sul materasso, penetrandolo con una spinta profonda e precisa. L'altro ragazzo emise un gemito, soffocato dalla mano grande dell'uomo premuta sulla sua bocca per non fargli fare eccessivo rumore. La lingua saettante del moretto uscì dopo pochi attimi, quelli che gli servivano per abituarsi alla presenza estranea – ma non così tanto – dentro al suo corpo.  
Erwin rabbrividì, le dita che venivano leccate un poco, mentre lui restava immobile all'interno delle membra bollenti del ragazzo più giovane; lo stringeva, lo accoglieva e allo stesso tempo lo imprigionava al suo interno, mentre le mani si serravano maggiormente sulla sua schiena, le gambe ai suoi fianchi e gli occhi cercavano di incatenare i suoi. Era quello sguardo magnetico, quello sguardo metallico, da cui non riusciva a scappare, dal quale non riusciva a nascondersi, a cui non riusciva a resistere neppure per un istante.  
«Avanti.» lo incoraggiò, quando il biondo scostò la mano dalla sua bocca per baciarlo; Erwin annuì un poco, prima che la sua frenesia, il suo desiderio, lo rendesse nuovamente schiavo dei sensi, inducendolo a prenderlo, prenderlo e prenderlo ancora, soffocando le sue grida con la bocca e accogliendo i suoi spasmi di piacere ad ogni spinta che gli dava dentro, quasi volesse renderlo davvero una parte di sé, come se sentisse di aver trovato qualcosa di suo che era perduto da tempo.  
E poi finiva tutto, così com'era iniziato, e si addossavano l'uno sull'altro, schiacciati dal peso reciproco di qualcosa che non poteva essere espresso a parole e di cui, loro stessi, non erano consapevoli.  
«Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?» ed eccola, quella consueta domanda, quell'abituale interrogativo da parte dell'uomo, mentre si rivestiva del suo completo, pronto a ritornare nel suo ufficio come se non fosse successo niente. O forse, semplicemente, era un'impressione.  
«No.» risposta che arrivava diretta, precisa; ennesimo rifiuto di una conoscenza che sembrava essere desiderata solo da una delle parti da sempre. Eppure Erwin non smetteva mai di chiedere, mai di insistere, perché sentiva che doveva essere così, perché ogni rifiuto era sempre più vicino all'accettazione. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma lo leggeva in quello sguardo argentato, in quel grigio chiaro perlato che, ogni volta, brillava appena a quella domanda.  
Il biondo si riavvicinò al più giovane, schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca per salutarlo e Rivaille si disse che la prossima volta avrebbe accettato.


End file.
